Cyril Ransome (New Earth)
At this moment, Jemmy from the Laughing Brigade of Chaos incited a war between angels and fallen angels for Tim Hunter, and gave Cyril the power to command his action figures, who became his Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, War, Plague, Chocolate and Inconvenience. With his newfound powers, Cyril thought that his mother would love him more than Tim, but when she didn't respond as he expected, he transformed Holly into chocolate and destroyed his home, killing himself in the process. Jemmy, disguised as Our Lady of The Cheap Chosmetics, revived him later, though. Jemmy instructed Cyril to kill everyone around Tim Hunter, and transformed Araquel, Bill Hunter and Mister Vasuki into chocolate, but the mage convinced him to stop before killing them all long enough to stop the Lady of Chaos. In the end, with the help of Awn the Blink, Tim stopped Jemmy, who only incited the war because she wanted to eat ice-cream. When she left the walking world, Cyril lost all of his powers also. After the war, Cyril and Tim went to the same school, Bardsey, where Cyril found and left stashed in some caverns below the school the body of Mr. Gavin, a teacher who accidentaly killed himself. He went everyday to talk to him, and showed him to anothers students to be popular among them, calling himself 'The King of the Dead'. When Thomas Currie took the place of Mr. Gavin as teacher, Cyril saw the attention that Mr. Currie took into Tim, and invented that they had an homosexual relationship, so Tim wouldn't be more popular than him in the school. Everything stopped when Tim and Currie found the dead bodie of Mr. Gavin, and throwed it in the Thames for the police to find. Cyril was in the car with his family when The Other caused the accident that killed Holly. With William in depression, he had no one to turn to, so he tried to come back to Bardsey, where he was expelled for alter the accounting books months ago. Angry, he whent into Mr. Currie's home and stole his glamour stone, taking the shape of a troll. Some time later, Mr. Currie, in an attempt to detach Tim from this world killed William, and so Cyril had no more family to rely. When the Other killed Mr. Currie, Cyril followed Tim who was trying to dessapear from the sight of the Other, only for the boys to fight all day, even to the limit to Tim leaves Cyril to die runned over by a train. Cyril untied his shoe and survived, and his hatred for the mage only grew. They both followed differents paths from that moment. After their fall out, Cyril made a deal with Barbatos. The demon would help him revive his mother, and he would gave the lost magic of Tim Hunter. With the deal sealed, He went back to live in the catacombs of Bardsey, with a zombified Holly. Tim, with the Wild Hunt searched for Cyril, trying to find his lost magic, and stopped his sick games, leaving him for dead. He survived again, though. With his glamour stone, he took the shape of Tim Hunter and received a letter adressed to Tim that welcomed him into 'an school of wizardry'. With Tim's shape, he went through the platform 9½ at a train station, and he was never seen again. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Glamour Stone: Its a magical stone that let him change shapes. He learned from Barbatos how to store new images, and change from Cyril to other people at his convenience. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Cyril's last appearance in Books of Magic its both, a mockery and a homage to J.K. Rowling's character , as he, in the shape of Tim Hunter, recieved a letter that welcomed him into a school where he would learn wizardry, and had to pass through a wall to reach the platform 9½ in an unnamed train station, as Harry Potter did, but of course, Cyril was no mage fated for greatness. | Recommended = | Links = }}